Illusion
by brillaintly lovely
Summary: Three complete strangers may be more important than it seems.A long time ago people were afraid of something,they felt that something was wrong.They had thought well,there was something wrong. Cant finish this sorry! please r/r i am only 13......


Illusion

Written By: Emma Naughtom

Chapter 1

Then

Clouds were comeing inward toward the city of Mayleaf. The clouds were enormous, and were most definatly uninviting. They looked like storm clouds, except when they had finally engulped the city, there was not storm. Not any rain, or lightning, and not the slightest bit of thunder.

The people in the town of Mayleaf were quite astonished by these large beasts. The strange thing was, that these clouds were only surrounding Mayleaf. It was a large town, it had many shops, and well evenly populated.

The clouds just seemed to hang there, they wouldn't move. They stayed there for a while. On the thrid day after the clouds arrival, Mr. Listiene, the town cleck had taken a small aircraft up into the clouds. He was a tall dark male with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a loved and cherished man in the town, after he took the craft up into the treaturous clouds... he never came down. Neither the aircraft or Mr. Listiene were found.

A majority of the townspeople were scared of the clouds. The others thought it was silly to be fretting over such a small issue.

After all they were just clouds...wern't they? They couldn't harm anyone...because they were made of water vapor, and that is what everyone really felt, no matter how they showed their emotion. Inside everyone felt that, until that day.

The clouds had loomed over the now gloomy city of Mayleaf for seven days. It was a very pecuilar day, it had a very eerie feeling to it. It was quite cold outside, it was the kind of day that would send shivers down your spine.

The mayor of Mayleaf, Scott Towerson had sceduled a meeting to be held in the town square regaurding the clouds.

The town slowly started emerging from their homes. As more and more people gathered into the square, the sky became daker, and the clouds seemed to begin coming closer to the ground.

Not everyone noticed this occourince at first. But the poeple with keen eyes who were noticing chage in the sky told the others around them. The news of the clouds moving in clouser to the ground had gotten around the whole town in about five minutes or so.

It was quite mysterious how the clouds were creating this phenominon. Not only was the whole town scared and in a frenzie about the clouds, but they were also in awe.

It was an amazing sight, and you had to look excrouciatingly close to se what was really happining.

The clouds looked like they were seperating as they inched closer to the ground. It was almost like they were making a path. The image of this was not quite clear, but what the townspeople were seeing...was real.

As the clouds around the town separated into a narroe path,the clouds around it were not the gray they hadd been before, but gold. It was a mesmerizing sight. No matter how hard the townspeople tried, or how much they wanted to, they couldn't take their eyes off of it. It seemed like once you had looked at it, you couldn;t get away. It was like a force had somehow glued their heads in one place.

At the end of the narrow passageway, was something that looked like a door. You couldn't see it completely, but if you were standing in the crowd, it would probably look something like this: Beyond the golden walls, there lay a circle. which was spinning and had different shades of yellow, orange and gold flying from its sides. Amazingly, it created the Iliusion of a door.

Many of the townspeople felt as if they were being pulled toward the spinning yellow, orange, and gold circle. Nobody could help it, but they started walking toward the door. People who had not yet been hypnotized by the Illusion yelled at the others who had, they were telling them to stop walking toward it...but they couldn't.

Before long the whole town was walking toward the circle, and they became unaware of what was going on. They had lost their entire memory, they didn't know where they were, and yet alone who they were.

As soon as someone touched the Illusion, they dispeared,befor long the whole town of Mayleaf was gone. In a matter of seconds the Illusion had wiped out the entire population of Mayleaf. Every single soul...Into The Illusion.

Chapter 2

Now

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinging brightly, and it was summer. Evelyn, Olivia, and Isabella were sitting on their front porch which was made of carefully selected stone. The porch wraped around the whole front of the Malan's house. The entire house was made of wood, which were lagre logs wraping around the inside and outside of the house. Their house was enormous, only because their father Francis Malan was the C.E.O of a major computer company.

Their mother, Cora Malan was young. She had had Evelyn when she was 18.

Evelyn Hazel Malan was 14 years old, and she was going into 9th grade. She had straight blonde hair, and her eyes were bright blue with specks of gold throught them. She got good grades in school, and she was quite popular. Except she seemed lonely. Of coarse she had her sisters to keep her company. But Evelyn was mostly off in her own little world.

She had huge dreams. SHe wanted to be an actress, and an author. Her life goals were to be in a feature leangth film where she was the main characture, to write a novel and have it be on the best-seller list, and to fly over the Bramuda Triangle...just to see what would happen. She was a happy child. She liked haveing her parent gone all the time (they traveled for their jobs), only because she liked to watch her little sisters. Evelyn did get paid for this, but she didn't care, she didn't do it for the money. SHe just enjoyed having her sisters around. And they rarely ever fought...if they did, it would only last for about five minutes.

Olivia Rain Malan was 8, and was going into 3rd grade. She had curly auburn hair and blue eyes. Olivia had type 1 diabeates. But everyone loved her. She was about the nicest 8 year old you could ever meet.

On the playground at school when she would see someone hurt, she would go ask them if they were ok. If they would need any help she would run as fast as lighting to get a recess lady. If they needed to go to the nurse, she would go along with them. Even if she had to miss her recess.

Olivia was quite hesatent about things.


End file.
